utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ENE
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Max♀ |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = えね |officialromajiname = ene |officialnameinfo = |aka = Stella Jeon (real name)Her website (deleted) |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = 1987|birthref = Birthday video on her 22nd birthday |status = Active |years = 2008-2014 2016-Present |NNDuserpage = 7869728 |mylist1 = 7406925 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co365233 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = enedayo |partner = Guriri, Wataame, Nobunaga, amu, Iyono}} ENE (えね) is a Korean who is known for her clear and sweet voice. She has uploaded covers since mid-2008 and often collaborates with other Korean Utaite such as Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame. On December 2011, ENE stated that she would stop uploading on NND and quit as an utaite. She returned on June 10, 2012 with a cover of "Ren'ai Circulation" , a Bakemonogatari OP. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.07.04) # "Daybreak" (2008.07.23) # "pradera" feat. ENE, Hong Kong, and Iyono (2008.09.03) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though my Song has no Shape) (2008.09.03) # "Yume Miru Hitsuji" (2008.10.23) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.02.23) # "Noroi no me ka ne~stray girl in her lenses" (2009.04.01) # "DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure" (Futari wa Pretty Cure OP) -MaxHeart ver.- feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.04.23) # "Metabo" (Parody of "Toeto") feat. Faneru and ENE (2009.06.30) (Deleted) # "Kumo no Iseki" feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.07.05) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.07.08) # "Happy Happy Birthday " (2009.08.05) # "Nico Poi!" feat. ENE, ASK, amu, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "ACUTE" feat. ENE, Wataame and amu (2010.05.09) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.08) # "Futariboshi" feat. ENE and Wataame (2010.07.12) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Beyond Time, Sky of Illusion) feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.07.25) # "Torinoko City" (Left behind City) (2010.08.01) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the name of God) (2010.08.03) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the name of God) -Acapella ver.- (2010.08.06) (Community only) # "Lacrimosa" feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.09.05) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "COIN" feat. ENE and Vin (2010.09.25) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Present" (2010.12.24) # "Kowase Kowase" (Break it, break it) (2010.12.26) # "Chisaki Mono" (Jirachi: Wish Maker ED) (2011.01.06) # "Storia" feat. ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.01.24) (Deleted) # "Alice" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.24) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. ENE and Yuuto (2011.02.25) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.03.08) # "Mata Ashita" (2011.03.23) # "If" (2011.04.18) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.05.10) # "Magia" feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2011.05.23) (Deleted) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.16) # "Puzzle" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2011.10.09) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. ENE, Guriri, Kuripurin, Wataame and Nobunaga (2011.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2012.06.10) (Community only) # "bouquet" (2013.11.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2014.02.09) # "Tsuki no Mayu" (2014.09.14) (YT only) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2014.10.04) # "Anata wa Shiawase ni Naru" (You Will Be Happy) (Fujita Maiko song) (2016.09.23) (YT only) # "EZ DO DANCE" (King of Prism by PrettyRhythm song) (2016.10.14) (YT only) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) -Korean ver.- feat. ShanGOM and ENE (2017.08.31) (YT only) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |ENE website.png|ENE as seen on her website |ENEtwitter.png|ENE as seen on her twitter }} Trivia * She is trilingual, speaking competent English in addition to Korean and Japanese. * Her favorite band is B2ST (BEAST). * She doesn't like animals, except dogs and horses. * Her childhood dream was to be a Diplomat * She had visited Australia, Canada, China, Japan, etc.. * She learned Japanese from J-Pop. * She uses a Neumann TLM 102 microphone, Native Instruments - Audio Kontrol 1 interface, and Sony MDR-1R headphoneask.fm answer about her recording equipment * She has not taken vocal classes.ask.fm answer about learning to sing External Links * Twitter * Website * Instagram * Ask.fm * SoundCloud Category:Singers with SoundCloud